Prophecy
by byebyebaby
Summary: Reyna is class president, and Rachel is the resident art geek. The two are immedietly at odds, but they must work together to pull off a camp for kids. Can they put their differences aside for long enough to make it happen? Reychel ReynaxRachel Highschool AU Speechless AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all it's ya gorl back at it again with the cheesy love stories of unpopular couples. FYI this is in the same universe as "Speechless" so if you want, you can read that one first (but it's not required or anything). Basically this is just a Highschool AU with different pairings. Happy reading lovelies! xoxoxo**

* * *

 _The words aren't falling_

 _out of my mouth_

 _in the same way_

 _anymore._

 _~ Tyler Knott Gregson_

* * *

Reyna's shoes clicked down the tiled hallway, a silver MacBook held under one arm. As she passed her fellow students, they smiled at her but made sure to get out of her way. Her dark hair was plaited out of her face, and her head was held high, radiating an air of confidence and poise. Reyna was a woman on a mission.

The final bell had just rung, and students were rushing in the opposite direction to their cars, and to catch their bus. Reyna felt a bit like a salmon traveling upstream, but as she made her way back into the heart of the school, the crowds thinned and eventually disappeared. The faint chatter of high-school students planning their weekends echoed down the halls and she could hear the school jazz band warming up for their last after-school practice of the week.

Finally, she reached her goal: a heavy, paint splattered door that read a barely legible "Room G103" on a neat placard, with "THE ART ROOM" graffitied over the top of it in bright red paint.

Reyna paused to compose herself. She was never an art student, and to be completely honest, had never even set foot in this room. Art students made her a little uncomfortable, it was something to do with the complete lack of organization that seemed to be a common theme through most of them… that and something that just seemed a tad bit chaotic. Reyna was not a chaotic person; everything in her life was neat, organized, and labeled to perfection. She thrived off of structure and predictability: parliamentary procedure was her best friend.

The teen took a stabilizing breath, and raised a clean hand to the paint-splattered doorknob, and pushed the heavy door open. Inside the room was an explosion of color. Paintings were hung on walls and taped onto doors. Clay pots balanced precariously on piles of assorted paper and beat up boxes. Windows stretched across the wall, letting natural light in to illuminate the room, which was full of paint. Paint splattered the tables and the floor, and most prominently: the walls. The walls were covered in artwork, some stretching several meters while others only took up a couple feet. String lights hung from the ceiling, and totes of random fabric were scattered around. Faint symphonic music drifted through the air, which smelled strongly of chemicals and clay. In the eye of all of this hurricane of color sat a girl at a table. Her wild curls were pulled up into a bun which was held together by what appeared to be several paintbrushes and pencils of different sizes. She was bent over something on the surface in front of her, and Reyna could see her neck was covered in freckles.

She cleared her throat,

"Are you Rachel?" she asked, and the girl only held up a color blotched hand. Reyna tilted her head, trying not to be offended by the lack of reply. She opened her mouth again, but the other girl only clicked her tongue. Reyna pursed her lips but waited silently. A couple more minutes trickled by, the red-headed girl hunched over, and the dark haired girl standing awkwardly out of place in an explosion of color.

At last the red-headed girl straightened up and stood up to greet Reyna, a white mug in her hand dotted in color. Now that she was closer, Reyna could see several piercings in her ears, and that her face was as equally as freckled as her neck. The girl grinned,

"Yep! Sorry for the wait, but you caught me right in the middle of something," she took a sip out of her mug and immediately spat it back out, "Shit! Gods, I really need to label these things." Presumably-Rachel went back to her desk and switched mugs with another equally paint covered mug.

Reyna tried to not look as taken aback as she felt, she was truly out of her element in this overwhelming room,

"Okay Rachel, I am Reyna, student body president, and I am here on the behalf of the student government to ask for your cooperation in our new project in the elementary schools: "Seeding Creativity". We know you are the president of the Art Club here at Olympus High, and we would really appreciate the help of your group. Seeding Creativity will be an all-day camp coming up in a couple of weeks that will teach fine-arts to a hundred or so elementary schoolers since their main art classes lost their funding due to a budget cut."

"Okay sure."

"I understand that this will be a ha- wait, did you say okay?" Reyna said in disbelief, this girl was crazier than she thought.

"Yeah! I love kids and it by the looks of you, it would probably be a good thing to have some more creative people helping out with this."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused. Here's my number so we can get in touch." Reyna was so shocked, that she didn't even resist when Rachel grabbed her arm with a paint covered hand and scrawled nine digits in sharpie down her arm. Then, with a wave of her arm, Rachel went back to her table and promptly hunched back over, obviously done with the conversation.

Reyna stood in the room for a couple more seconds, mouth opening and closing silently before she saw herself out and back into the hallway. She looked back at the door for a split second, shook her head, and walked back out of the school and to her car. There was no use dwelling on rude art students; after all, it was the weekend, and she had an event to plan.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! This one is kind of short, but I'm setting up the story and stuff. This will probably be about the same length as the last one, and if there is any characters you want to see just tell me in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two for y'all. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Sometimes the_

 _hardest person_

 _to walk away_

 _from is the_

 _person you've_

 _always assumed_

 _you were._

 _~ JmStorm_

* * *

Reyna pulled into her driveway and switched her little car off. She grabbed her messenger bag from the passenger seat and walked up the three steps to her front door. She tried it once, but it was locked, her sister must not be home yet.

Reyna has been living with her sister for the past five years, ever since Hylla turned eighteen and inherited the money their parents left them after their death. The sisters moved back into their childhood home, Hylla got a full ride to the community college, Reyna switched schools, and the pair has been living there ever since. Hylla got a job at their local bookstore, which pays pretty well, especially since she is set on owning the place soon, but her true passion lies within the band she started with four other girls she met in college: The Amazons. Hylla is the main singer in the band, which plays whenever and wherever possible, and usually pretty late at night. Reyna is willing to bet her sister is singing at some hipster bar at the moment, so she pulls out her key and lets herself into the house.

The teen slips off her boots (it's march but the ground is still icy), hangs up her coat, and pads over to the kitchen to make a strong cup of earl grey. Maybe the comfort of her favorite tea will be enough to get the memory of Rachel out of her head. The nerve of that girl!

Reyna huffs as she steams milk, she is plenty creative. Sure, she can't remember the last time she picked up a paintbrush to paint (probably when she painted her room the blank white it is now), or a pencil to draw instead of taking notes, but she is a creative person, right?

Reyna shakes her head and takes her mug out to the living room. She really needs to concentrate if she is going to get any work done tonight, which means getting the red-haired artist out of her head.

She flips open her laptop and starts going over minutes from today's student government meeting. In a couple months, she will graduate (hopefully as valedictorian) and be off to college. Reyna has already been accepted into the college of her choice, and her life is pretty straightforward from there. Get her degree, go to into politics, and hopefully end up as the president someday. Yes, she is dreaming big, but with careful planning, anything can be done.

She spends several minutes clicking through pages of notes, then switches to her Calculus homework. Her mind clears, and soon everything is exactly how it should be. Categorized. Dealt with or sorted away to be dealt with when the time is right. Checked off her running mental checklist. She checks the time: 8:45. Perfect.

Her laptop closes with a soft tap, and she makes her way over to her room. Her laptop is set carefully on her simple wooden desk, her clothes are stripped off and put into the dirty laundry, and her simple black pajama set is donned. Reyna washes her face, tones, moisturizes, and brushes her teeth, before brushing out her dark hair. Just as she has does every night and will continue to do. At exactly 9:00 she walks across her grey carpet and crawls into her white sheets. Reyna then pulls out her kindle so she can read for 25 minutes, leaving enough time to be asleep by 9:30. With order, everything is simple and predictable. With order, Reyna doesn't have to worry and can finally breathe easy, all thoughts of any artists out of her mind for the rest of the weekend.

* * *

At exactly 6:00am on Monday Reyna wakes up. She can hear the birds singing through her large window. The sunlight shoots across her room through white curtains and onto her blank white walls. The teen stretches her arms up to wake up her body before pulling her purple fuzzy socks on her cold feet. Shivering a little bit, she walks out to the kitchen to make her morning earl grey and English muffin. When she passes the living room she can see her sister passed out on the couch, colorful tattoos fully visible on her exposed arms. Reyna snaps her fingers by Hylla's ear until she jerks awake,

"What the f-

"Wake up, sister, it's almost time for work."

"Why are you so awake," Hylla croaked while checking her watch, "It's 6-fucking-o-clock in the morning."

"It's 6:10, and I didn't stay up until the gods know how late entertaining the masses."

"Bitch."

Reyna flicked her sister's ear,

"Go shower, you smell like a man."

Hylla sulked off to the bathroom, scuffing up Reyna's hair on the way out of the living room. The younger girl rolled her eyes while smoothing her hair back down,

"Real mature, Hylla," she grumbled and made her breakfast in silence.

When it was Reyna's turn to shower, she scrubbed and scrubbed at her forearm, but to no avail. The sharpie Rachel used to scrawl her number down was tougher than Reyna's rosemary-mint soap. Figures. By the time Reyna toweled off, her tan skin was slightly pink where her vigorous scrubbing failed. She sighed, looks like it is a long sleeves sort of day. Reyna dressed in dark jeans and a soft creme sweater and was off to school by 7:30. Right on time.

Reyna knew she should probably get into contact with Rachel, but the girl just stressed her out. Everything about her was unpredictable and chaotic, the exact opposite of what Reyna was. However, Reyna was no coward, and her lack of fear to talk to people is what got her into student government, so there was no way in hell that a fear of communication was going to boot her out. She braced herself and texted Rachel:

 **Hello, this is Reyna. Maybe we could meet up after school this week to discuss Seeding Creativity? I know a quiet cafe nearby that would work well.**

Reyna barely had to wait a minute before her reply came:

 **Like a date?**

Heat rushed to Reyna's face. No, absolutely not this agreement is strictly professional. Besides, she would never fall for someone as rude and messy as R-

 **Jk jk, don't get ur panties in a twist. How about after-school tmrw? I have art club today.**

Still flustered, Reyna agreed and shoved her phone in her bag. How she was going to survive working with this girl, she had no idea.

Suddenly the first bell rang, and she joined the crowd of students heading to class. There is nothing like Calculus BC first period shake her back into her senses.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed please tell me about it in the reviews! They encourage my writing, make my whole day, and I love hearing from you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three! Thank you to all of my readers (I have stats, I can see y'all) and to my one reviewer! I LOVE YOU!**

 **LaxandBooks: Hey you! I am SO HAPPY to see your reviews on my story, and I just love seeing your username pop up in general. Your feedback means SO MUCH to me and I just love how supportive you are. Thank you for reviewing! Thank you thank you thank you!**

 **LaxandBooks, this one's for you!**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

 _Home is where the heart is_

 _but what a shame 'cause everyones heart_

 _doesn't beat the same, it's beating out of time_

 _~ Greenday_

* * *

The first three periods of the day were a blur of related rates, book analyses, and note-taking. By lunchtime, Reyna was up to her neck in vocabulary words, function rule memorizations, and approximately five separate essays… all due on Friday. It was safe to say that the teen was completely, and utterly, pooped.

She slid beside Silena at their usual lunch table, pulling out her lunch box. Silena opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Piper dramatically throwing herself into her seat and announcing,

"I fucking hate Mondays."

"I'll drink to that, sis." Leo responded with a groan, joining the three girls at the table, "Nico will be here soon. He had to stop by the Choir room for some reason, and I suspect it has something to do with Apollo's T.A."

Silena sat up straighter,

"Who is the T.A. in that class, anyway?"

"Bill? Phil? Krill?"

"That that one was a crustacean, dumbass." A new voice said from behind Reyna. She turned around, spotting spiky black hair and a silver belly button ring, "And his name is Will."

"That's it." Leo said, "It's those '-ill' names that are tricky."

"That's just because you're special, Leo." Piper laughed, "Anyway, I have an essay from Mr. Chrios on constellations, one from Mr. Eros on safe sex, and two from Chiron on the Greek Titans and the Greek Gods, respectively. Oh, and all in MLA format."

Reyna nodded along,

"I swear sometimes I think in Times New Roman size twelve, double-spaced."

The table murmured in agreement. Reyna took a bite of her apple. Finally, Nico and Percy arrived, already deep in heated conversation,

"Just because somebody is bald doesn't mean you can call them 'bald-haired'."

"Why not?" Percy argued, "Bald-haired is a perfectly fine description of someone."

Leo wasted no time in imputing his opinion,

"Yeah, Nico, 'bald-haired' is valid."

"No! No, it's not!"

Reyna pinched the bridge of her nose, Silena patting her comfortingly on the back,

"You love them, remember that."

"Somedays I doubt that."

"BALD-HAIRED IS NOT A HAIR TYPE!"

Reyna heard a 'thump' next to as Piper let her head drop onto the table.

* * *

When the end of school finally arrived Reyna was in need of a serious de-stressing. Luckily, Piper had the perfect solution,

"Hey you all, my mom just got back from wherever-the-heck she was last and as a 'sorry I'm a terrible mother' present she said that I should grab a couple friends and go have a mini spa-day after school on her. Yes, no, maybe?"

Silena shrieked so loud, Reyna was sure people heard her all the way around the globe,

"Yes, yes, yes, YES!"

Reyna nodded along,

"Sure, that sounds like fun. I'll have to check my schedule, though."

"Pish Posh. Schedule, Smchedule." Silena said, "Let's go! Come on Thalia, it's a girl's day! Afternoon! Whatever!"

Thalia rolled her eyes, but Reyna could tell that she was a little excited,

"Okay… but only if I drive."

The drive over was exciting, to say the least. Silena called shotgun and sat there the whole time with her ankles crossed, baby blue eyes and loose dark curls tied back in a pink ribbon contrasting wildly with Thalia, electric blue eyes with choppy dark hair and silver piercings covering her ears, singing loudly to Greenday.

Silena smiled gently and delicately held on to the passenger handle while Thalia turned into the spa's parking lot at 30 miles an hour shouting,

"TELEVISION DREAMS OF TOMORROW, WE'RE NOT THE ONES WHO'RE MEANT TO FOLLOW…"

The passengers released the breath they were unconsciously holding once the 1971 Dodge Challenger (A present from Thalia's Dad) was fully parked.

The girls spent three hours in the facility, faces masked, feet scrubbed, and nails filed to perfection. Reyna felt like a new woman walking back out into the fading light of the afternoon. Silena grabbed her hand before she climbed in the car to observe her nails,

"Oooh, I like the color. This white contrasts perfectly with your skin tone."

"That is exactly what the lady doing my nails told me," Reyna responded, "But I think white goes with anything."

"Well, it goes with you even better, I suppose." Silena laughed, Piper nodding in agreement as she ducked her head to climb into the car.

Thalia put the car into reverse, then slammed on the breaks, causing the girls' seatbelts to lock suddenly,

"Ooof!"

"Sorry, guys." Thalia said, not sounding sorry at all, "I just remembered, my brother's friend, who is way cooler than my nerdy brother by the way -Irrelevant. Whatever. -Got invites to go to this crazy exclusive party next Friday. He mentioned something about some celebrities possibly."

If Silena's shriek was loud before, it was nothing compared to the banshee cry she emitted now. Even Piper looked a bit excited at the prospect of the party. Reyna however,

"Sorry Thalia, but I should probably study. I don't really like big parties anyway,"

"What?"

"What!"

"WHAT!"

The three other girls were shocked, and made sure to express it, loudly in Silena's case,

"Reyna! You have to go!"

"I don't actually have to do anything," Reyna replied snidely, "I don't want to go. It is miles outside of my comfort zone."

Thalia rolled her eyes,

"Come on, _Reina_ , Live a little."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, _Thals_."

"Fine, but don't you want to look back on your youth and talk about all of the crazy adventures you had? Where are the stories you will tell your kids? Those don't happen without stepping outside your comfort zone, you know."

"I know, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Suit yourself, then, because I'll be going. If you change your mind, you have my number."

"As if," Reyna laughed, "It sounds crazy, but I like my life the way it is. Nice and boring is just my cup of tea."

 **Hope you all enjoyed, and leave a review telling me if you liked it! Soon this little fic will be picking up steam and the plot will start getting a little more intense. I don't see a lot of RachelxReyna pairings so I figured that I should probably contribute to where the fandom is lacking, lol. Anyway hope you all have a good night/day/whenever you all are reading this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Short chap todat bc senior year is kicking my ass rn, so I haven't had a lot of time (for either of my accounts- sorry Hogwarts?What? followers). ANYWAYS I love all of my readers, and I hope you will consider leaving a review? Pretty please with a dozen cherries on top?**

 **Thank you again to LaxandBooks for leaving a review! Ily girly!**

* * *

The sound of clinking glassware and acoustic music greeted Reyna as she stepped through the door of _Jasmine Lodge_. The seats were low to the ground and tucked away in windowed corners, sunlight streaming through sheer grey curtains. She glanced around the cozy cafe but saw no sign of the tell-tale red hair. Understandable, Reyna usually arrived 10-15 minutes ahead of schedule to avoid unpredictable circumstances. The girl ordered her usual london fog at the counter and found a secluded spot at the back of the cafe to wait.

Three minutes after their decided meeting time, the door rang gently, announcing Rachel's presence. Today the teen's hair was tied into two curly buns on either side of her head and her pants were more sharpie than jean. Rachel ordered her drink and joined Reyna at the table, lugging her bulging messenger bag alongside her hip. She collapsed into the chair across from Reyna, and the dark haired girl noticed that Rachel had flecks of golden glitter dusted on her eyelashes. For a moment, she wondered if that was irritating, but Rachel seemed unbothered. Well, unbothered or simply ignorant of the fact.

"Hey, Ms. Student Body president," Rachel smirked, "Kind of you to dedicate some of your oh-so-precious time to the common folk such as myself."

Reyna cocked her head, feeling frustration erupt from somewhere deep inside her. Seriously, what was this girl's problem? They haven't even been together for ten seconds, and Rachel is already getting on her nerves. Reyna sighed, but chose to let the sideways insult slide, two could play at that game,

"Rachel, how nice of you to show up on time."

The red-haired girl smirked,

"Sorry, I got sidetracked. Sienna needed help with glittering her canvas, and I am always a sucker for a damsel in distress."

Reyna filed that bit of information away to be pondered over later and replied with an,

"I see."

Rachel smirked, basically daring the other girl to comment, and tilted her chair back onto its hind legs. Reyna clenched her fist underneath the table but didn't take the bait. Tension grew between the two, but before either could break it, a blonde waitress carefully set down two white mugs. One mug held a pale liquid while the other was a shocking, vibrant green. Without hesitation, Rachel took the mug in slender fingers and took a sip. The waitress glanced at Rachel through her eyelashes, her cheeks a rosy pink,

"Do you like it?"

Rachel looked up at the blonde, gave her a quick once over, pink lips stretching into a wide smile,

"Love it."

"I'm glad to hear that," the waitress blushed, "I actually had a question for you,"

"Shoot, darlin'"

"I was wondering if- well if perha- I mean I gue-

Rachel bit her lip to stop smiling and held out a freckled hand. The waitress stopped stuttering and hesitantly gave her hand away. Rachel quickly grabbed a sharpie out of her left bun and scrawled her number up the blonde's arm. With a flourish, she finished writing and kissed the girl's fingers. In return, the girl's blush deepened dramatically and she giggled, bouncing off back to the counter.

Reyna watched the scene unfold, disgusted with the speed in which she was dismissed so Rachel could flirt with the waitress. Reyna is a mature, level-headed, young woman, who under no circumstances was wishing Rachel's drink went cold in the few minutes it had been unattended. The red-haired girl turned back toward Reyna, remarkably resembling the cat who caught the canary. Reyna huffed,

"Well, now that I have your attention, we need to get to work."

Rachel sipped a still hot drink- despite Reyna's wishes- and leaned onto her elbows,

"Okay, let's do it."

Approximately an hour later, Reyna walked out of the cafe with a rough plan to the event. Everything was falling into place, but she couldn't shake the feeling of a pit in her stomach, which stuck around every since her awkward couple minutes as a third wheel. Honestly, she needed to pull herself together. So what if Rachel flirts with the waitress, as far as she knows, the fire-haired girl is single, and Reyna certainly isn't interested.

As she walked home, the girl stubbornly ignored the faint rawness of faded sharpie across her forearm.

* * *

The next day, Reyna sat at the usual lunch table with her laptop in front of her, carefully double checking the sign-up sheet for Seeding Creativity. Around her was chaos. Leo had stolen one of Piper's fruit snacks, unintentionally started a full-out brawl. Percy cackled as Piper chased the elf-like boy around the table; every couple seconds Piper swiping out with her hand, Leo shrieking when he narrowly avoided it. Finally, just as Reyna was approaching the bottom of the list, Piper caught Leo by the front of the shirt.

Reyna rolled her eyes and started to put in her earbuds, but before she could turn on music, she heard Leo faintly cry,

"You wouldn't!"

She heard a soft 'oohhh' echo from her friends, and even Reyna cringed, knowing that once Piper was doubted, she was a woman on a mission. Honestly, the girl was probably fueled by spite alone,

"I won't hesitate, bitch!"

A sharp smack followed the declaration causing Percy spring to his feet, pulling Piper away from Leo, who was now sporting a brilliant pink splotch on his cheek.

"Piper!" Percy pleaded, "You can't just go around slapping people. You will be suspended!"

"Oh, that's funny, coming from you, barnacle face."

Reyna shut her laptop with a snap,

"You guys need to stop, I'm trying to get some work done here."

Her comment went ignored as the situation escalated. Maybe on a better day, Reyna would have gotten involved, but today she decided to remove herself from the situation. She seriously did not have the patience today, or the time.

The teen quickly packed up her stuff and made her way to the library where she would hopefully get some goddamn peace and quiet.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! If there are any characters you want to see, just tell me in the reviews! Thank you sm for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back again with another update, this time with added sister-time at the end ;) It is starting to pick up a bit more, but I am still laying the groundwork and all that jazz, you know how it is. Also lyrics are from Kiss Off by The Violent Femmes (Whom I ADORE, so you should definitely go listen to their stuff)**

 **Thank you LaxandBooks for your continued support, luv ya sweetheart! xx**

* * *

I need someone,

a person to talk to

Someone who'd care to love

Could it be you?

Could it be you?

-Violent Femmes, Kiss off

* * *

The library was probably one of Reyna's all-time favorite places. Between the plush reading chairs positioned by open windows and the round tables lit by uniform shaded lamps, the teen was in her element. She quickly spotted her favorite table in the corner, empty as usual, and lugged her shoulder bag into the opposing seat. Nobody would mind because the library is never crowded, especially at lunch; most students prefer to eat in the crowded cafeteria or leave campus to grab their daily dose of iced-caffeine.

She slipped her earbuds under waves of dark hair and flipped open her laptop to start her Spotify playlist, but was interrupted by giggling. Rather familiar giggling.

Reyna looked up and caught a glimpse of wild red hair disappearing behind a towering bookshelf, a freckled hand dragging another laughing girl along with her. Both were trying to keep quiet but were failing quite miserably. Reyna rolled her eyes, she just couldn't get a break. She bumped her music up a couple of notches: lo-fi beats, her favorite. Her eyes focused back onto her Lit essay, and once again the world was narrowed to her computer screen until-

 _Bang!_

Reyna was a patient person, but the abuse of books was something she would not tolerate. Snapping her laptop closed, she abruptly stood up and marched over between the bookshelves to where she knew Rachel and her female friend were hiding. At first they didn't notice her, the unfamiliar girl straightening books and smoothing down her mussed up auburn hair which escaped its multiple pastel hair-clips. Rachel was no help at all, with her tickling the other girl's sides and pecking any part of her face she could access, leaving bright red lipstick marks.

Reyna cleared her throat.

The couple stopped immediately and the auburn-haired girl brightened to the color of a strawberry,

"Excuse-me, then." she giggled, "I'll leave you two to it."

As the girl scampered off Rachel called after her,

"Bye, love!"

Reyna sighed,

"Are you done?"

"Yes, and also what are you doing here? I was," Rachel hesitated, "Busy."

"Obviously."

The other girl smirked and Reyna rolled her eyes,

"I was going to ask you to keep it down, seeing as other people are actually using the _library_ to study rather than as a make-out place."

"Who even studies anymore? I wasn't interrupting anyone."

"I do, genius. Not all of us are just taking three classes a semester."

"Wild." Rachel remarked, "And for the record I am taking four."

"Wow, that's almost half of what I am taking."

"Ohh, I see that subtle flex. Keep doing your thing Rey-rey."

Reyna sighed once more,

"Keep it down." She turned around to leave, but paused and looked back over her shoulder, "And I am not _flexing._ "

She quickly walked back to her spot, seeing Rachel mockingly kiss her biceps in her peripheral vision. Whatever.

The after school general-assembly meeting for student government for the most part ran smoothly, the only hold-up being an argument between two girls about drink choices on the Prom committee. Thankfully the chairperson quickly shut them down and Reyna's sanity only took a small blow. Unfortunately, after the G.A. meeting came the ASB meeting about revising the dress-code (which is a largely controversial topic between the advisors and the actual students), then her personal meeting with the Student Government advisor who decided to sternly-talk to (read: yell at) Reyna about maintaining control during larger meetings.

Luckily, the girl managed to escape the room before 6:00pm and made it home just in time for Hylla to burn the rice,

"Stop! Stop!"

"What?!" Hylla whined, "I can handle this, I'm a big girl now."

"Sure you are," Reyna huffed while scraping the pan, "But you can't cook to save your life."

"I take offense to that."

"You shouldn't, it's a known fact. You know when I look you up the first thing that comes up is your lack of cooking ability, then your band."

"That's low, little sis."

"Now get out, I need to salvage dinner."

Hylla laughed at Reyna and ruffled her hair, to Reyna's dismay, before leaving the kitchen to sprawl out on the couch,

"So?"

Reyna paused in her scraping,

"So, what?"

"Thalia told me that she invited you to a party."

"So what?"

"A pretty exclusive party," Hylla wiggled her eyebrows, "With pretty exclusive people."

"I'm not going."

"Now don't be silly, little sister, of course you're going! You can't let an opportunity like this pass you up. Live a little."

"I'd rather play it safe."

"That's what you always do, and that's why you don't have a boyfriend."

Reyna felt her face heat up,

"First of all I am not exactly in the market for a boyfriend, and se-

"Then girlfriend, I heard that the Muses might even be there. There are twelve of them, you're bound to hit it off with one."

"Okay stop, my personal preferences of what I do with my time does not affect my relationship status."

"Think again sis, it's pretty hard to date someone who is never available and who is closed off to fun. Face it, you're pretty boring."

"Boring?!"

Hylla's face grew a pale pink, as if she realized her mistake. Quickly backtracking she started,

"I mean, Reyna don't-

Reyna was furious,

"Poison yourself with your rice, for all I care. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

The younger girl stormed off down the hallway, leaving her cringing sister still on the couch calling after her,

"Reyna, sister, please!"

The door slammed in response and Hylla sighed, resigning herself to eat cold Costco egg rolls for dinner yet again.

Reyna was angrily pacing her room muttering under her breath,

"I am not missing an opportunity," she spun on her heel for the utmost time, "And I am _not_ boring."

Before she could talk herself out of it, Reyna whipped out her phone and dialed Thalia. The phone rang twice before the other girl picked up,

"Wassup _Reina?"_

 _"_ I'm going to that party."

"Really?" Thalia responded excitedly, "I did not expect that from you!"

This comment only made Reyna angrier,

"Well, expect it then. I'm going and that's final."

She could hear Thalia's smirk over the phone,

"Buckle-up then princess, because it's gonna knock your socks off."

* * *

 **If you liked it, please leave a review! They inspire me to write faster and honestly make my entire day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two updates in three days? Wild.**

 **Thank-you again to LaxandBooks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed Rainy Day ;)**

* * *

The weight of the party agreement pressed down on Reyna's shoulders for the rest of the week. What was she thinking?

Of course every time she went to pull out her phone to quickly text Thalia 'sorry, I can't go' she froze up and remembered her reason. She is _not_ boring and she will go to this party, consequences be damned.

Her math teacher droned on and on about integration by separation but Reyna was too busy worrying to listen.

What if there is alcohol there? What if she doesn't know anybody? What if she _does_ know somebody and they see her? It will ruin her reputation, but isn't that the goal anyway? To convince Hylla, and to some extent herself, that she was just as exciting as anybody else? Perhaps even more so… Reyna was not one to do things half-assed. If she is doing it, she is _doing it_.

The bell rang, slicing right through Reyna's thoughts, and she packed up, her arms feeling like they were moving through jello.

With a half-hearted wave at her math teacher she left the classroom and entered the crowded hallway.

High-school hallways are usually pretty messy and packed, but this one was especially bad. Clutching her book-bag closer to her chest, she wedged her way into the hallway and found herself crushed up against,

"Thalia?"

"Hey, Reyna," her friend grinned and wiggled her eyebrows, "Ready to par-tay tonight?!"

Reyna's stomach was not excited and flopped over like a fish stranded on land. However, she forced a smile on her face, hoping she didn't look too pained,

"Oh, yeah," she replied, "I've been looking forward to it all week."

Lie.

"Good to hear! I'll swing by around… ten o' clock? That sound good?"

"Oh, sounds great!"

Lie.

"Okay girl, I'm done for the day. See you soon!"

"Can't wait!"

Lies, lies, lies. Reyna sighed as Thalia expertly wove herself through the crowd and out the front doors. This really isn't a big deal, she told herself, _Calm Down_. Besides, it was two periods until lunch and she still needed to confirm her meeting with the ASB president from the other school, Jupiter High. She said it was something about Prom? Whatever it was, it was just another thing on her plate. There was so much to do and not enough time to do it, and that was making Reyna snappy.

Just as she was turning into her next class, AP Biology, a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned suddenly and found a freckled face way to close her hers,

"Woah!"

Rachel was unfazed,

"A word?"

"Uh, no? I really need to get to class right now."

"Reyna, it's really important."

Rachel indeed looked frazzled, if that was even possible. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily. Reyna was struck with a vein of curiosity, but smothered it instantly, Rachel was not going to cut into her schoolwork again. The library incident played very clearly in Reyna's mind,

"Sorry, Rachel. Don't you have you latest 'damsel in distress' to get back to?"

Rachel looked at her cooly, green eyes meeting brown,

"Wow, okay. Have fun in class."

Reyna felt a twinge of guilt but ignored it and tried to turn into the classroom but was stopped by the pale hand still gripping her wrist. She looked down at it just as Rachel released her, as if just realizing was she was doing. Reyna's tanned skin was briefly white from where Rachel's tight grip was released. They made eye contact for a split-second, Rachel opening her mouth as if to say something, then silently closing it again and hurrying back down the hallway.

That was weird, Reyna though at she found her seat in the biology room. She was still somewhat curious about what Rachel wanted to tell her, but honestly, how important could it have been? She had greater things on her mind.

The lunch meeting with the other president, a blonde girl named Annabeth, went well, and a plan to combine the Proms was formed. It would be a big project but both girls were determined and very capable of getting things done. They agreed to meet once a week after school, to avoid having lunch meetings cut short by time constraints. The meeting would take place on Tuesday, the only day that worked for both of them. Annabeth seemed to be involved with as many, if not more, projects than Reyna, if that was even possible.

The rest of the day passed quickly even though Reyna was silently willing it not to. Unfortunately, as much as Reyna begged the universe to slow down, it was unhearing. She might as well have been trying to slow down a runaway train by holding on to the caboose.

The drive home was short and before she knew it, Reyna was standing in front of her closet with nothing to wear. Well, nothing suitable to wear. Where was Silena when she needed her?

As if reading her mind, the doorbell rang and she rushed to open it only to be stopped with it swinging violently open before she could touch the handle. Well, speak of the devil, Reyna thought deliriously as Silena stood in the doorway clutched a huge pile of clothes to her chest in all her blue-eyed, blue ribboned glory.

"Excuse me," she said daintily and she made her way past a shocked Reyna and into the house. Thalia followed her, wearing her usual black jeans, combat boots, and silver jewelry. Reyna closed the door with a click and turned to Thalia,

"Did you kick the door in?"

Thalia cackled,

"Nah, that was Silena."

Reyna paled and Thalia laughed again,

"Piper is on her way. She had a hold up with her mom I think."

"Oh, yikes."

"Yikes is right," Silena's voice echoed from Reyna's room, "You don't have anything to wear!"

Reyna and Thalia briefly made eye contact. Silena continued,

"Thank the gods I brought outfits with me. Now get your cute butt in here!"

Reyna may be the ASB President and a professional "doesn't-take-shit-from-anyone" type of person, but she was not about to disobey Silena when she was calling. The two girls hurried into the room and Reyna was grabbed and thrown into her bathroom with a pile of clothes,

"Try those ones."

She groped the wall, searching for the light switch while listening to Thalia and Silena argue on the other side of the door,

"What I'm wearing is fine, 'lena."

"No it is absolutely not. Put these on."

"No, I am comfortable."

"I don't care, put them on _now_. I picked them out special for you last night, come on Thalia, don't you love me?"

Reyna winced, Silena is pulling out the guilt. Nobody could resist that out of fear that the gorgeous brunette would cry. She heard grumbling from Thalia which confirmed that the other girl was changing into the clothes Silena picked out. Speaking of clothing, Reyna looked at the outfit that was picked out for her: Grey skinny jeans and a purple silk camisole with lace trim. Honestly? Not bad. Not bad at all. The spaghetti straps on the cami did make her slightly uncomfortable, though.

Once the outfit was donned, Reyna emerged from the bathroom to Silena criticizing Thalia's hair,

"Just let me smooth it a bit, come on."

"No, not my hair."

"Tha-," Silena started but then shrieked, "Reyna, you look so good!"

"Do you have a cardigan or something I can wear over this?"

"Gods no, I will not let you dress like a nun for this."

Thalia wolf whistled,

"Wow, _Reina,_ you look fantastic."

"Well, you're one to talk. Look at you!" Reyna retorted with a small smile.

Thalia was wearing a dark velvet shapeless dress that fell to mid thigh. Her similarly dark tights were ripped and embroidered with metallic silver thread. She was still wearing her combat boots.

Silena stood back, dressed in a baby blue sundress with white lace tights, surveying her work proudly. She opened her phone to take a picture and almost dropped it,

"We need to leave _right now_!" she cried, "Go, go, go! We are running late, and not fashionably at that!"

Reyna made a desperate, successful grab at her phone while Silena herded her and Thalia out to Thalia's car,

"Let's go, let's go!" she kept calling, "We'll meet Piper there!"

Reyna barely got buckled in time to avoid being thrown against the back windows as the Charger peeled out of her driveway. She suspected to find skid marks in the morning. Silena sat in the front and happily crowed,

"Celebs, here we come!"

Reyna forced a smile when Silena looked back at her, trying to smother the dread forming in her stomach.

* * *

 **Thank you again and please leave a review if you liked it ;)**


End file.
